Suki da
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Parece ser que Mitsui ha encontrado una chica con la que se entiende muy bien, pero este hecho despertará los celos de una persona [MI PRIMER MITKOG]


Mitsui * Kogure  
  
"Suki da."  
  
Por Haruko Sakuragi  
  
***********************************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
1.Este es un fanfiction Yaoi Mit * Kog, es decir, se narra una relación amorosa (shonen ai) entre dos hombres, en este caso, entre Kogure Kiminobu y Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
2.Homofóbicos y similares, favor de abstenerse.  
  
3.La autora no se hace responsable por daños psicológicos o traumas que puedan crearse en el lector.  
  
********************  
  
-Konnichiwa, Kogure senpai.  
  
-Ayako-chan, konnichiwa. ¿Estás lista para el entrenamiento de esta tarde?  
  
-Hai, la entrenadora Ayako siempre está lista para el básquetbol.  
  
-De acuerdo, nos veremos en el gimnasio dentro de algunas horas.  
  
-Hasta luego, Kogure senpai.  
  
Kogure Kiminobu acababa de salir del sanitario cuando la entrenadora Ayako lo interceptó. Ambos se detuvieron un momento, intercambiaron algunas palabras y se despidieron. El estudiante de tercer año se dirigió a su salón de clases. En el trayecto, se percató de que Mitsui Hisashi se encontraba en la puerta de uno de los salones de primer año.  
  
-Creo que ese es el salón de la clase de Rukawa-kun. Tal vez Mitsui lo esté esperando- pensó Kogure-. Iré a saludarlo- decidió al fin.  
  
-¡Rei-chan, qué bueno que aún estás aquí!- escuchó decir a Mitsui cuando una chica de baja estatura y cabello castaño y largo se acercó a él y le sonrió- Te invito a almorzar, "Sukunai".  
  
-No sabía que Mitsui tuviera novia...- susurró tristemente Kiminobu.  
  
-Kogure, ¿no piensas ir a almorzar?  
  
-¡Akagi! ¡No! ¡Hai! Bueno... ¡Claro!- sonrió Kogure ligeramente.  
  
Las clases continuaron tranquilamente para la mayoría de los estudiantes de Shohoku, excepto para un peculiar estudiante de tercer año, quien no dejaba de preguntarse qué relación tenía con Mitsui esa chica de cabello castaño de primer año que parecía tan cercana a él. Pensó en tratar de investigar algo con Rukawa, pero descartó la idea en cuanto recordó lo "expresivo" que solía ser el kitzune. Después supuso que obtendría algún tipo de información preguntándole a la alumna de primero, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Mitsui de manera directa, si realmente deseaba saber algo concreto, pero luego recordó que no tenía, aparentemente, ningún motivo para sentir curiosidad por esa relación. Lo mejor sería no pensar más en el asunto.  
  
-¡RIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIING!  
  
La campana que anuncia el final de las clases ha sonado ya. Era hora de dirigirse al entrenamiento de básquetbol. Kogure se dio cuanta de que era un bello día para practicar el deporte que más le gusta, así que llegó al gimnasio sonriente. Como acostumbra hacerlo todos los días, se dirigió a los vestidores con su bolsa de entrenamiento; sacó su ropa deportiva y se la puso. Al estar listo, salió de los vestidores y se reportó con Ayako.  
  
-Konnichiwa otra vez, Ayako-san. Estoy listo.  
  
-Igual que todos los días, Kogure senpai- sonrió la chica.  
  
-¡Ayako-chan, yo también estoy listo ya!  
  
-De acuerdo, ya estás registrado, Ryouta-kun.  
  
Así, poco a poco, todos los miembros del equipo se acercaron para registrarse con Ayako; era el turno de Mitsui, y Kogure se dio cuenta de que no había llegado solo. Lo acompañaba la niña de cabello castaño con la que almorzó por la mañana.  
  
-Ayako, ya estoy listo- Mitsui se retiró hacia la duela y se colocó en la posición en la que Akagi le indicó al pasarle el balón- ¡Rei-chan, quédate ahí y obsérvanos jugar!- le gritó sonriente a la joven que lo acompañaba.  
  
-¡Hai! ¡Suerte!- animó Rei.  
  
-¡Kogure, tú cubrirás a Mitsui!- indicó Akagi en cuanto Kiminobu ingresó a la duela.  
  
-Hai, Akagi.  
  
Megane-kun obedeció la orden de su capitán, y en un intento por robar el balón resbaló y calló al suelo, torciéndose un tobillo.  
  
-¡Kogure!- gritó Akagi.  
  
-¡Kogure-senpai!- siguió Ayako.  
  
-¡Megane-kun!- Sakuragi también lucía preocupado.  
  
-¿Daijobu ka, Kogure?- preguntó Mitsui con preocupación en el rostro.  
  
- Daijobu, Mitsui. Arigatou minna san- Kiminobu intentó ponerse de pie con ayuda de Miyagi, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería. Alguien debe acompañarte; ni siquiera puedes caminar- sentenció Akagi.  
  
-Yo iré con él- exclamó Mitsui-. Vamos, Kogure- Hisashi sujetó a su compañero por la cintura y lo ayudó a levantarse; ambos se encaminaron a la enfermería con paso lento-. Rei-chan, tal vez tarde en regresar. No me esperes- advirtió Mitsui antes de abandonar el gimnasio.  
  
La chica asintió, bajó la mirada y salió del recinto en cuanto Mitsui y Kogure se perdieron de la vista de todos.  
  
-Continuemos con el entrenamiento. Kogure estará bien con Mitsui- ordenó el capitán Akagi.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería, Kogure sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerar sus latidos, y notó cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que hacía juego con el cabello de Sakuragi Hanamichi cuando se dio cuenta de que Mitsui le rodeaba la cintura con firmeza.  
  
-Mitsui...- dijo Kiminobu tímidamente.  
  
-Dime, Kogure- respondió Hisashi sin levantar la mirada del suelo.  
  
-Arigatou, Mitsui.  
  
-¿Nani? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Eres amable conmigo. No te comportas de esa manera con muchas personas. Arigatou...  
  
-No hay de qué... Te lo debía.  
  
-No es cierto, yo no he hecho nada por ti.  
  
-Como quieras, no es mi intención convencerte de nada. Ya llegamos a la enfermería; siéntate aquí y yo iré a buscar a la enfermera Sayito.  
  
Kogure permaneció en el sitio que Mitsui le indicó. Recordó que la última vez que estuvo dentro de la enfermería, irónicamente, fue después de la pelea que tuvieron todos los integrantes del equipo de básquetbol contra la banda de Mitsui y Tetsuo en el gimnasio, en la que Hisashi le prometió al profesor Anzai no volver a pelear si lo dejaba regresar al equipo.  
  
-La vida da muchas vueltas...- suspiró.  
  
-Konnichiwa, Kogure-kun. Tu amigo dice que te lastimaste el tobillo al resbalarte en el gimnasio. Tienen suerte de que hoy haya decidido no irme temprano- la enfermera comenzó a revisar a su paciente-. Bien, parece que no es nada grave. Con que reposes un par de días será más que suficiente. Te haré una nota que justifique tus faltas en las clases de mañana. Esperen aquí.  
  
-Arigatou, enfermera Sayito.  
  
La enfermera salió de la habitación. Mitsui no había pronunciado una sola palabra durante la revisión que la enfermera le practicó a Kogure. Permaneció todo el tiempo estudiando la decoración y los muebles que ahí se encontraban.  
  
-Kogure, tal vez quieras estar solo- Hisashi se disponía a marcharse para volver al gimnasio.  
  
-¡Mitsui, matte! No te vayas...- pidió Megane-kun.  
  
-¿Nani? Kogure...- Mitchy observó fijamente a los ojos de su amigo- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?  
  
-Yo... Mitsui, yo...- Kiminobu se percató de que no había pensado para detener a su amigo; aparentemente, no tenía motivos para que él se quedara a su lado- Nada... Arigatou...  
  
-Ya te dije que te lo debía...- respondió Mitsui sin dar tiempo para que Kogure lo detuviera nuevamente con algún tipo de interrogatorio.  
  
La enfermera volvió y encontró a Kogure solo. Le preguntó por el chico que lo acompañaba, pero él sólo dijo que había vuelto a su entrenamiento. La mujer le entregó el papel que explicaba el motivo de sus faltas, y mandó a Kogure a casa con uno de sus ayudantes.  
  
********************  
  
-¡Kiminobu-kun!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer que llamaba a la puerta de la habitación del chico- ¡Hijo! ¡Tienes una visita!  
  
-¿Una visita?- se preguntó él- ¿Quién puede ser?- se imaginó que tal vez sería Akagi que seguía preocupado, o tal vez Ayako que venía a darle ánimos.  
  
-Yaa, Kogure...- la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta era quien menos se esperaba.  
  
- Mit... Mitsui...- Kiminobu sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban progresivamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó incorporándose en la cama.  
  
-Vine a ver cómo seguías. Si te molesta mi presencia, puedo irme- dijo Mitchy fríamente.  
  
-¡No! Es decir, no me molesta que vengas a mi casa, es sólo que no te esperaba...  
  
-Kiminobu-kun, debo dejarte solo con tus amigos un momento. Tengo que hacer unas compras. Tardaré más o menos dos horas. Espero que estén bien mientras me ausento. Muchacho- dijo la señora mirando a Mitsui-, dile a tu acompañante que no se quede en la penumbra. Pasa, hija. Nos vemos más tarde, hijo.  
  
-Hai, okaasan- la madre de Kogure salió de la habitación-. Mitsui... ¿Tu acompañante?  
  
-Hai... Rei-chan también estaba preocupada por ti, y me pidió que la trajera conmigo. Adelante, Rei-chan.  
  
-Ko... Konnichiwa, Kogure senpai- la misma chica que misteriosamente estaba tan cerca de Hisashi estaba ahora en la habitación de Kogure, y lo miraba con ternura.  
  
-Konnichiwa...- respondió Megane-kun, sin poder decir nada más. Consideraba un descaro por parte de su amigo traer a su propia casa a esa chica con la que se paseaba por toda la preparatoria- ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Ya te dije que quería saber cómo seguías. Todos preguntaron por ti en el entrenamiento, y Akagi no dejó de decirme que necesitaba asegurarse de que estabas bien.  
  
-Él hubiera podido venir a verme...  
  
-No. Hoy tenía que hacer algo importante. Anzai sensei le pidió que se quedara después del entrenamiento en el gimnasio, y no pudo rehusarse- Rei sólo observaba la discusión que se efectuaba entre sus superiores.  
  
-Bueno, ya viste que estoy bien. Mañana volveré a la escuela y no tendrán que preocuparse más por mi. Gracias por tu visita Mitsui.  
  
-Eso me gano por tratar de ser amable contigo... Vámonos, Rei-chan- Hisashi dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Hai... Hasta luego, Kogure senpai- Rei lo imitó.  
  
En cuanto los visitantes abandonaron la casa, Kogure empezó a reflexionar. Estaba consciente de que se había puesto feliz en cuanto vio a Mitsui entrar por la puerta de su habitación, lo que no le había gustado era que ella lo acompañara. No tenía motivos aparentes para despreciar a esa niña, después de todo, no había cometido crimen alguno... En la mente de Megane- kun empezaron a formarse preguntas acusadoras que lo atormentaban:  
  
-¿Por qué corrí a Mitsui de mi casa de esa manera?, ¿Qué tiene de malo que esa niña lo haya acompañado? No me molesta que él esté saliendo con alguien... ¿O sí? Kami-sama... no entiendo qué me pasa...  
  
Los cuestionamientos no dejaron de molestarlo durante toda la noche; no pudo controlarlos, y decidió salir de casa en la madrugada para pensar. Debía ser cuidadoso para no despertar a nadie.  
  
Nunca le había molestado que los demás tuvieran la atención de Akagi, y él era su mejor amigo. No había ningún motivo para que sintiera celos de Rei por pasar tanto tiempo con Mitsui, pues él y Kiminobu no eran demasiado cercanos.  
  
********************  
  
-¡Bienvenido, Kogure senpai!- saludó Ayako.  
  
-¡Megane-kun!- gritó Sakuragi muy alegre.  
  
-Me da gusto que hallas regresado, Kogure- dijo Akagi serenamente.  
  
-Gracias a todos por preocuparse- sonrió Kiminobu.  
  
Buscó con la mirada un rostro, el mismo que lo acompañó en su mente durante toda la noche y la madrugada, y que hasta ese momento aún permanecía ahí. De repente, unos ojos se encontraron con los suyos; eran los mismos ojos que lo habían guiado a la enfermería, y los mismos que estuvieron presentes en su casa: eran los azules y bellos ojos de Mitsui, que sonreían al verlo nuevamente, aunque su rostro no expresara más que una sonrisa hacia Rei, que siempre era su acompañante.  
  
-¡Vamos a entrenar!- gritó el capitán Akagi animosamente. Se notaba que se sentía tranquilo al ver a su mejor amigo junto a él.  
  
-¡Un momento!- protestó Sakuragi- Yo no voy a entrenar hasta que Mitchy me aclare quien es esa chica que está con él en cada entrenamiento desde hace varios días. Como respuesta, recibió un golpe por parte de su capitán.  
  
-Do'aho...- dijo Rukawa, exhalando aire y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-¡Sakuragi, no eres nadie para pedirle explicaciones a Mitsui acerca de su vida personal!- gritó el capitán.  
  
Kogure se sintió satisfecho por la reacción de Akagi, pues sería bastante doloroso para él enterarse de que Rei-chan era la novia de Mitsui.  
  
-No importa, les diré a todos. Ella es Rei-chan. Preséntate, "Sukunai".  
  
-¡Hai!- sonrió la chica- Watashi wa Mitsui Reiko desu.  
  
-¡¿Mitsui Reiko?!- preguntaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Rei-chan es mi imouto. La transfirieron a Shohoku hace unos días porque unos vagos intentaron hacerle daño. No podía permitirlo.  
  
-Eh... Bueno... Podemos empezar a entrenar...- dijo Ayako. Estaba igual de sorprendida que todos los demás.  
  
Kogure se sintió tranquilo durante todo el entrenamiento. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que Mitsui y Reiko no eran novios. Pudo vérsele con una sonrisa serena dibujada en el rostro los días posteriores.  
  
********************  
  
Son casi las diez de la noche. Las luces del gimnasio de básquetbol aún están encendidas. Desde la entrada puede escucharse el sonido de un balón al chocar con la duela.  
  
-¿Entrenando todavía? Deberías estar en casa, o mamá se preocupará por ti...  
  
-Mitsui... Go... Gomen, no sabía que el gimnasio estuviera ocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes, Kogure. Acabo de llegar. ¿Qué haces aquí? Saliste de la escuela con Akagi, al terminar el entrenamiento.  
  
-Bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en casa, y decidí venir a practicar un poco. En la cancha donde suelo hacerlo se siente mucho frío. ¿Y tú?  
  
-Supongo que tampoco tenía mucho sueño en casa. ¿Qué te parece si realizamos algunos tiros?  
  
-Está bien- ambos se dispusieron a dar lo mejor de si en ese pequeño entrenamiento nocturno-. He mejorado bastante, así que no te confíes.  
  
-Aquí el experto en tiros soy yo, recuérdalo- respondió Mitsui al tiempo que lanzaba el balón y este entraba en el aro limpiamente.  
  
-Te molestó que no te aclarara quién era Reiko, ¿verdad, Megane-kun?  
  
-Bueno... No tendría por qué molestarme... Pero tú no debiste ser tan descortés con todos.  
  
-Con todos...- repitió irónicamente Mitchy- No mientas, Kiminobu. Te morías de celos cuando ella estaba cerca de mi.  
  
-Debo admitir que me sentía bastante incómodo, pero recuperé la tranquilidad cuando la presentaste... Tu hermana se parece mucho a ti, Hisashi...  
  
-No debes volver a sentirte de esa manera... La única persona que me interesa eres tú... Suki da...  
  
-Ore wa suki da mo, Hisashi...  
  
Hisashi y Kiminobu decidieron olvidar su práctica nocturna. Mitsui tomó la mano de Kogure y la sujetó con fuerza; después de esto, lo atrajo hacia sí, lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente. Al separarse, ambos abandonaron el gimnasio y caminaron juntos durante varias horas, alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la luna llena...  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
